Naruto Talent Night
by Akamaru-Kiba
Summary: Naruto Characters enter a talent competition where the only way to win is to live.


**KibaMaruZach's Fan Fiction**

**CHAPTER 1: Talent Night**

**This is my fan fiction and the characters are Kiba and Akamaru, (YAY-YAY-EEA!! my fave. Charrie) Neji, Tsunadae, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Jiraiya (A.K.A. the pervy sage) Jiraiya whispers: ****DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC****, Kabuto, Itachi, Orochimaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, a surprise guest…OH and ME, I'm KibaMaruZach (yes I'm a big Akamaru and Kiba fan)**

**Everyone thinks they're coming to get a free dinner but what they don't know is that they're actually entering a talent contest, BUT everyone HAS to enter. **

**KibaMaruZach under disguise as a chef**: OK GUYS WE ARE NOW APPROACHING THE DINING HALL

**Naurto and Chouji at same time:**FOOD!!!!!!

**KibaMaruZach: **yep that's right food pushes open doors

**Naurto and Chouji at same time…again**: WHAT THERE'S NO FOOD!!!!

**KibaMaruZach: **YEP rips off moustache OW THAT WAS REAL…..

**Everyone except KibaMaruZach**: laughs hysterically

**KibaMaruZach: **OK now that everyone is done laughing at me we come to what I was saying…OK I'm an undercover talent agent and you guys all _**have**_ to join a talent contest and if you don't… camera zooms in on KibaMaruZach's face suspensefully YOU WILL DIE…

**Everyone:** WHAT???? DIE

**KibaMaruZach: **yes if you lose or don't join you die…OR…you can take the physically challenging obstacle course of doom….then again either way your going to die if you lose….WELL GOOD LUCK…OH and your judges are me and someone out of the contestants who DOESN'T have to ent-….

**Naruto:** cuts off KibaMaruZach MEEEE PICK MEE I DON'T WANNA DIE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE gets down on hands and knees begging and crying

**KibaMaruZach: ****THE OTHER JUDGE IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER ADULT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto:** pouts I'm not an idiot…just mentally challenged

**KibaMaruZach: **AND THE OTHER JUDGE is…KIBA AND AKAMARU

**Naruto: WHAT HE'S NOT AN ADULT AND THAT'S FAVORITISM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KibaMaruZach: **so I like him better…..

**KibaMaruZach: **FINE THE OTHER JUDGE IS OROCHIMARU.

**Orochimaru: **rubs in naruto face I'M A JUDGE AND YOU ARE NOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL DIE AND I WON'T HAHAHAHAHA

**Ino: **pops upok KibaMaruZach read this contract and sign at the bottom.

**KibaMaruZach: **reads over carefully I x can not root for kiba over anybody else…. looks at kiba and sighs and continues reading if terms are broken then x will have to do the physically challenging obstacle course of doom…..

**WHAT I HAVE TO DO MY OWN COURSE** **OF ****DOOM**

**Ino: **…yeah basically 

**KibaMaruZach: **fine I'll sign it signs it while whimpering

**Everyone: **KibaMaruZach… are you crying???

**KibaMaruZach: **NO I'M JUST PRACTICING MY DEEP BREATHING SKILLS….

**Everyone: **RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTT!

**KibaMaruZach: **whimpers while sayingok that's it for tonight I need to go home and rest to be ready for tomorrow….

**Everyone: **rushes for door yelling and screaming…

**KibaMaruZach: WAIT!!!** Before you go I need all the names so I know who's coming tomorrow. rights down all the names OK NOW RUSH TO THE DOOR YELLING AND SCREAMING

**CHAPTER 2: The Auditions**

**KibaMaruZach: **ok who's fir..

**Naruto:** OOH OHH ME ME CHOOSE ME….

**KibaMaruZach: **fine you can go first…

**Naurto:** walks up to stage

**KibaMaruZach: **ok go

**Naruto: **OK BUT I'LL NEED SOME RAMEN

**KibaMaruZach: WHY???**

**Naurto: **FOR MY ACT DER DER DER

**Orochimaru: **gives naruto the ramen

**Naruto: eats 589,548,596 packages of ramen in 20.8 seconds**

**KibaMaruZach: **….What was that???

**Naruto: **MY ACT…..and I was hungry since we didn't eat last night thanks to SOMEONE looks at KibaMaruZach

**KibaMaruZach: **SO YOU COULD'VE EATEN WHEN YOU GOT HOME!!

**Naruto:** I LIVE ALONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO COOK IT!

**KibaMaruZach: **YOU BESIDES YOU LIVE NEXT TO A RAMEN RESTAURANT!!

**Orochimaru: **OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BURNT LIKE THAT TURKEY YOU TRIED TO COOK LAST THANKSGIVING!

**KibaMaruZach: **Kiba, Akamaru your ne….

**Ino: **AHN AHN AHN contract pulls up contract

**KibaMaruZach: **oh yea contract fine I'll pull a random name from a hat pulls a name WOW KIBA AKAMARU YOUR UP

**Ino: **let me see that

**KibaMaruZach: **ok hands slip to Ino

**Ino:** wow it is kiba and akama….wait a second these all say kiba and akamaru

**KibaMaruZach: **fine I'll choose a real name pulls another paper ok Sasuke yo…

**Orochimaru: **fan girl scream I LOVE YOU SASUKE!! plays stripper track

**Everyone: **ARE YOU EVEN A DUDE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Orochimaru:** Do you want to find out

**Everyone: ****NO!!!!**

**Orochimaru: **That's what I thought

**KibaMaruZach: **ok Sasuke go

**Sasuke: **ok I'm going to sing a song…

I'm bringing sexy back.

All you other boys don't know how to act.

I'll let you with me if I misbehave.

I'm bringing sexy back.

Bringing sexy back.

Bringing sexy back.

**Orochimaru: **yes you are…

**Everyone: **0.o

**Orochimaru: **drools

**KibaMaruZach: **ok who's next?

**Ino: **can I go KibaMaruZach?

**KibaMaruZach: **sure fun wrecker….

**Ino:** ok I'm also singing

Fergalicious definicous makes the boys go loco

I see them running down the block jut to see what I got

Fergalicious

I got reasons why I tease him

Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious

**Orochimaru: **ZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZ

….OH WHAT yawns MAN I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THAT ALL NIGHT PARTY

**KibaMaruZach: **ok that was ok whose next

**Kiba and Akamaru:** I'll go next.

**KibaMaruZach: **YEA YOU ROC……ok go Kiba and Akamaru

**Kiba: **walk up to stage ok my act is a magic show

Ok gives Akamaru and self food pill

**Akamaru:** turns red

**Kiba: **grows sharp nails TA-DA. Ok for the next part…

Akamaru come on

**Akamaru:** jumps on Kiba's back and turns into a second Kiba

ARF-ARF

**Kiba:** he said TA-DA

**KibaMaruZach: YOU WERE AWESO…**OK cries

**Orochimaru: **thinks in head_wow he has to use all his might and force to hold back from saying Kiba and Akamaru were the best._

**KibaMaruZach: **cries who wants to go next

**Chouji: **munches I'll go next munches

**KibaMaruZach: **let me guess you're gonna need some potato chips.

**Chouji:** NO SILLY I'll need potato chips AND candy bars.

**KibaMaruZach: **fine gives Chouji food

**Chouji: **eats 465,748,356 candy bars and 4,865,947,369,857,096,472,986 bags of potato chips in 43.7865 seconds

**KibaMaruZach: **WHAT THE H3!! WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Chouji:** My act and I was also hungry

**Orochimaru: **licks shurikenTHAT WAS WORSE THAN NARUTO'S ACT….the good news is that I get to use my new shuriken that I've been DIEING to use. But In this case you're the one who will be dieing.

**Chouji: runs away screaming **

**KibaMaruZach: **WAY TO SCARE THE FAT KID OROCHIMARU

**Orochimaru: **sorry who's next

**Kisame: **I'll go

**KibaMaruZach: **ok go

**Kisame: **ok my act is a jaws impersonation stands there

**KibaMaruZach: **…OK YOU CAN START NOW

**Kisame:** um I'm doing my act right now

**KibaMaruZach: **NEXT

**Deidara: **ok my act is making my art work makes explosive spiders and birds and now makes them explode

**Clay spiders and bugs: ****BOOM!!**

**KibaMaruZach: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL US!**

**Deidara: **hopeful DID IT WORK!

**Everyone: NO!**

**Deidara: D#**

**KibaMaruZach: **Coughs NEXT

**Kakashi:** I'll go

**KibaMaruZach: **ok

**Kakashi: **my act is comedy

YO MAMA IS SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE STEPPED ON A SCALE IT SAID WHOA ONE AT A TIME PLEASE

YO MAMA IS SO POOR THAT WHEN SHE STEPPED ON A CIGGARETTE SHE SAID HEY WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OUT

YO MAMA IS SO UGLY THAT WHEN SHE GOES TO A STRIP CLUB THEY PAY HER TO KEEP HER CLOTHES ON

YO MAMA IS SO OLD THAT SHE SAT BEHIND JESUS IN THE THIRD GRADE

YO MAMA IS SO OLD THAT HER BIRTH CERTIFICATE SAYS EXPIRED

YO MAMA IS SO FAT WHEN SHE STEPPED ON ASCALE IT SAID SORRY WE DON'T DO LIVESTOCK

YO MAMA IS SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE STEPPED ON A SCALE IT SAID TO BE CONTINUED

**Everyone: **laughs so hard they pee themselves

**KibaMaruZach: **GREAT JOB WHO'S NEXT

**Shino: **I'll go

**KibaMaruZach: **ok

**Shino: **my act is a flea circus. lets out all bugs

**Bugs: **Do tricks on small circus equipment

**KibaMaruZach: ….oooo….kkkkk**

**Orochimaru: **I thought you rocked

**KibaMaruZach: **WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY….oh wait you are crazy I mean your in love with sasuke I mean WHO LOVES SASUKE


End file.
